


Given then Taken

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel omega verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve somehow gets pregnant, but sadly looses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given then Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another!!

Bucky remembered after they were married for a month and Steve told him the news he never thoughts could happen. 

Steve was pregnant. 

With their matching status of being an omega, pregnancy was something they thought could never happen. But somehow it did. And it made Bucky worry for his mate. 

Steve was too weak...too small...what if it didn't end well? Bucky would have to care for him..

 

Bucky held Steve in the mornings when his sickness hit, he cradled him and hushed him. "Breathe Stevie...you're so strong...just breathe..." And that would help Steve catch his breath before he threw up again. 

It was terrifying. Because Bucky couldn't take Steve to the hospital. He couldn't let him get check ups. It wasn't safe for him. Well for them.  
Because if they were caught, Steve's pup would be killed because it was different and unright to the world they lived in. 

So Bucky tried to do his own doctoring, researching in small books about pregnant omegas and helping to check over Steve as the first month passed off into the second. 

Bucky weighed Steve often and tried to make sure he ate enough. Buckys mom brought over old vitamins from being pregnant before. She also gave Steve suggestions to help with the morning sickness. 

But as the second month fell into the third it was very clear the pregnancy was harming Steve. 

Steve got paler, and his ribs showed more, and his belly was thinner with the small addition of the slightly pushed out bump. 

But Steve didn't show his pain, only excitement for the pup he had always dreamt to share with Bucky. Steve would sit up sometimes at night and sketch about how to wanted the nursery to look like. It was his dream, it had always been. 

Then another month passed and they entered the fourth month and by then, Steve had to stay in bed, resting constantly, his body now to fragile to take care of itself. This hurt Bucky to no end...his love...was letting go everything around him for a pup. Yes he wanted a pup, but he wanted Steve more. 

Bucky would hold Steve carefully through the night, listening to make sure Steve was breathing. Because he couldn't let it stop at anytime. 

Bucky scented Steve, hearing how he purred and smiled at the attention from his mate. 

Bucky knew things would get worst...but he didn't know they'd get to the most endlessly ruining point so early. 

At five months, Steve woke in the middle of the night in deep pain. He whimpered and reached to Bucky, gripping to him. "B-buck.." He cried 

Bucky woke up, looking him over before he pulled the covers of his mate and saw the dark red blood that stained his pants and the bed sheets. 

"Oh shit Steve!!" He yelled and reached down, pulling Steve closer and purring to him. 

"Bucky...what's happening..?" Steve cried and held to him. 

"I know what it is...and I know how to help... It's a miscarriage.." He whispered and kissed him all over. "Breathe for me...maybe give a small push..." Bucky had removed Steve's pants. 

Steve hiccuped and bore down, pushing and trembling heavily. 

Steve burned in pain...and Bucky could feel it.... 

The sheering pain within his rejecting womb. And the sharp prickling as the fetus was pushed out. 

Bucky saw the small form and reached down, scooping it up, Steve whimpered and reached towards the small object that his mate held. "Let me see..." 

Bucky whined, "Steve...." He whispered sadly. "I just want to see it..." Steve whispered even softer. 

So Bucky showed him. Bucky showed him the small undeveloped pup. 

Steve cried out heavily and then touched it with a trembling finger. "Hi baby....this is momma....I love you.." Steve whined lowly and then curled up to Bucky once more. "What are we gonna do with them?" 

Bucky sighed, "I'll go bury them...I'll make sure they are safe..." Steve cried harder and then let Bucky get up and walk to the small corner of the room. He lifted up one of the baby blankets Steve's mother had sewn. He wrapped the pup up and held it close. "Get some rest...I'll be back soon." 

 

They night Bucky found a place in a nearby field, dug a hole and Buried the pup. He cried...he couldn't not cry...because it hurt him too... 

 

He marked up with a large rock and took his knife, craving the date into it before he left the area. 

 

Bucky returned back to Steve at 4 in the morning. He came to him and held him, kissing him and promising that very soon they would be able to have another pup. 

A week later Steve had begun to heal. And they both tried to find a better light. 

They made the most out of the pup they had given life to for five months. 

They were strong.


End file.
